Pequeños pasos
by ishishi
Summary: Luego de años fuera de Japón, Miyuki Kazuya nunca imagino que su vida cambiaría tanto por una visita de Chris.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Diamond no ace/Daiya no ace no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de Yuji Terajima. **

* * *

><p>—Ding dong<p>

—Ding dong.

Despertó al sonido del timbre de su casa, era demasiado temprano para que alguien lo buscara, quería dormir más, necesitaba dormir más. Aún se sentía cansado y sumado a que no se acostumbraba al cambio de horario, despertarse y sobre todo levantarse de la cama representaba todo un reto.

Puso su mano en contra de su mesa de noche, buscando sus lentes, tardó un tiempo en hallarlos. Al levantarse de la cama notó como no tenia nada más puesto que un bóxer, rápidamente se vistió con un pantalón deportivo rojo y una camisa blanca. Antes de salir de su habitación se vio en el espejo, su cara asustaba pero no podía hacer mucho, el timbre volvió a sonar, optó por arreglar un poco su cabello. Salió de su habitación, caminando en dirección de la puerta principal, el timbre ya había dejado de sonar. Escuchó unas voces.

—¿Chris-sama dónde estamos?

—¿De quién es esta casa Chris-sama?

Cuando estuvo frente a su puerta se detuvo un momento para ver a través del orificio de esta, sólo logró ver a Takigawa Chris Yuu, le resulto extraño. Hacía mucho años que no veía al hombre en persona, más bien, hacia mucho tiempo en el que había perdió contacto con él.

—Ya les dije que no me agreguen "sama"—. le escucho decir en su siempre suave y calmada voz.

—Pero mami dijo que Chris-sempai era Chris-sama para nosotros —respondieron las voces sonando confundidas y atropelladas. ¿Niños?

Tomo el pasamano, procediendo a girarlo y abrir la puerta. Frente a sus ojos dos pequeños niños estaban tomados de la mano con su anterior sempai.

—!Oh! ¡Miyuki Kazuya!—gritaron los pequeños al ver al hombre que abrió la puerta, sus oídos dolieron ante el grito de los pequeños y una especie de déjà vu vino a su mente.

—Chris-sempai buenos días —miró confuso a los niños, que ahora se escondían detrás de Chris, parecían tenerle miedo, se susurraban entre sí—¿A qué se debe la visita?.

—Buenos días Miyuki— hizo una pausa, dirigió su vista en la misma dirección que la de Miyuki para luego regresarla a este y mirarlo con una clase de disculpa en sus ojos—¿Te importaría si pasamos?.

—No hay problema, pasen por favor—el tono de voz de Chris había sido muy serio, más de lo que recordaba, le dio escalofríos.

Les dejo pasar y empezó a dirigirlos hacia su sala, pidiendo disculpas en el camino por el desorden. Al llegar y acomodarlos les ofreció algo de beber, Chis declinó su oferta amablemente, pero los pequeños querían jugo así que se dirigió a la cocina para buscarles un poco.

Luego de darles su jugo a los pequeños, se acomodó en el sillón en frente del trío que lo visitaba, no sabía que decir, ya que, por la expresión de Chris, notó que este estaba totalmente concentrado en sus pensamientos y no sabia como comenzar la conversación por la cual lo visitaba.

—¿Por qué Miyuki Kazuya está aquí?—preguntó uno de los pequeños, mientras dirigía su mirada confusa desde donde estaba Miyuki y luego hacia donde estaba Chris, interrumpiendo así el silencio que había en la habitación— Mami dijo que Miyuki Kazuya estaba muy lejos, al otro lado de la pelota.

—Era al otro lado del mundo Eiji—le corrigió el otro pequeño.

—Jajaja—Su risa asombro a sus tres visitantes, sobre todo a Chris porque estaba a punto de responder al pequeño, pero no lo pudo evitar, se había dado cuenta de quién eran hijos esos niños, ahora que los miraba detenidamente era tan obvio…grandes ojos dorados, cabello castaño, el rostro de ambos se asemejaba a... —Pues déjenme decirles, pequeñas fotocopias, que he regresado del otro lado.

—Eiji no te pregunto a tí !Miyuki Kazuya!—le grito el otro niño, mientras ambos lo miraban con enojo

—¡Y no somos fotocopias!—gritaron ambos.

—Jajaja—volvió a reír, pero su pecho se comprimió con la realización de quien podría ser el padre de los niños.

—Eiji, Seiji no sean rudos con él— les reprendió Chris —¿Trajeron unos carritos verdad? Vayan a jugar al pasillo, necesito hablar a solas con Miyuki.

—¡Como tú digas Chris-sama!—respondieron rápidamente los niños y corrieron a hacer los que se les pidió.

Cuando los niños se marcharon, el ambiente volvió a ser pesado entre los dos adultos, parecía que Chris todavía no se decidía a hablar, seguía sumergido en su pensamientos, por lo cual, Miyuki decidió romper el silencio, solo quería asegurarse de algo, tal vez se equivocaba…lo esperaba.

—Así que…—dudó antes de continuar —¿Ellos son los hijos de Sawamura?—añadió mientras miraba a los pequeños correr por su apartamento, no lo quería creer.

Más que una pregunta esperando no ser la correcta, rápidamente se convirtió en la afirmación de un hecho, por el asentimiento que Chris hizo con su cabeza después de un momento

—Jajaja increíble —esperaba que esa risa no lo hubiese traicionado, aunque tal vez si lo había hecho. No siguió viendo a los niños.

Después de una larga pausa lo único que manejo a decir sin sonar muy dolido y esperando que no se le notara fue - Son idénticos a él…

Sin embargo, Chris notó el dolor, tanto en la voz como en la mirada que Miyuki dirigió a los pequeños, por eso no pudo evitar pensar en que tan mal se debía estar sintiendo el hombre frente a él, por su personalidad, por lo que había sucedido y también porque era seguro que estaba malentendiendo muchas cosas, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Miyuki…ellos también son tus hijos.

continuara...

* * *

><p>Pues esto es como la introducción supongo, no estoy segura de esto...<br>Quería contribuir al fandom en español.

Estaba leyendo el manga My girl de Sahara Mizu (hermoso manga) y pensé que no había leído un fanfic de familia Misawa (solo he visto imágenes en pixiv), así que esta inspirado en ese manga (principalmente)

Espero les haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Muchas gracias por las reviews y follows! ¡Son tan amables!_

_Me _disculpo si no es lo que esperaban para este capitulo y por la tardanza también.

Gracias por leer.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Diamond no ace/Daiya no ace no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de Yuji Terajima (al cual le doy gracias por crearlos).**

**_Pd: lo que esta en cursiva es algo pasado, un recuerdo._**

* * *

><p>—<em>Oi! Bakamura ¿Qué se supone es eso?<em>

—_Miyuki-sempai…. ¿Nunca habías escucha__d__o sobre los extraños muñecos de nieve que forman las personas con la nieve en forma de bola?_

—_Tonto, es solo que eso no parece un muñeco __d__e nieve, no tiene la forma común. _

—_Pues claro que no es uno común. Jajajaja, ¡lo ha hecho el gran yo! No podría__ ser común, jajaja, además este está basado en tí Miyuki, lógicamente no debería ser común, tú eres muy extraño. _

—_Quién habla de ser extraño. De todas maneras no se parece nada a mí, aunque digas que debería ser así._

—_Eso es porque…porque no he terminado, solo espera y veras ¡Miyuki Kazuya!, la similitud te sorprenderá. _

—_Como digas…_

—_Solo espera un momento, ya lo veras._

—_Sawamura…este_

—_mmm…ya casi, no seas impaciente o no que__dará bien. _

—_Sawamura-kun…yo_

—_mmm, Miyuki solo un poco más…_

—_Sawamura, tú sabes que…entiendes__ que…que __cuando yo no este…cuando me vaya…eres libre de enamo…_

—_¡Alto ahí, Miyuki Kazuya!_

—_!¿Qué?¡_

—_No termines esa frase. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué haces esto? _

—_Sawamura…_

—_No Miyuki. ¡No te creas con el derecho de decidir por mí!_

—_Sawamura…yo no…_

—_¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Yo… ¡Yo esperare por ti! Así lo quieras o no…pero… ¡pero no tomes decisiones con respecto a mis sentimientos!…No hagas eso…_

—_Sawamura yo…vamos, no llores…_

—_Eres un gran tonto Miyuki…hablas como sí…como si mis sentimientos por ti fueran débiles…_

—_Sawamura, yo no quise…Lo sé…lo siento._

—_Más vale que lo sientas_, _tonto __Miyuki._

* * *

><p>—…ki<p>

—…yuki

—¡Miyuki!

—¡Oi! ¡Oi! Miyuki…¡Miyuki despierta! — El enojo —volumen— en la voz del hombre de cabellos verdes solo aumentaba más, puesto que sus llamados no surtían efecto en el borracho frente a él; lo que a su vez causaba que la personas en el lugar le dirigieran miradas molestas por el ruido que causaba.

Pero Kuramochi Youchi no lo podía evitar, estaba muy molesto, había sido llamado a tempranas horas de la madrugada, para ir a recoger a su ex-compañero de clases. Según le dijeron por teléfono, el tipo se había emborrachado hasta el punto del desmayo, y dado que el bar en el que descansaba estaba a punto de cerrar,era necesario que este se fuera a otra parte, para así poder hacer la limpieza y cerrar el lugar. Kuramochi Youchi solo tuvo la suerte de ser el primero en la lista de contactos.

—Umm…wamu…lo siento…

—¿Wamu? ¡Miyuki bastardo despierta de una vez!—Kuramochi, que le había pedido un poco de agua al bartender, la tiro a la cara del borracho, ya había esperado demasiado, su amabilidad hacia el borracho terminó en ese instante.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —despertó instantáneamente al sentir lo helado del líquido en su cara, estaba a punto de empezar una pelea con quien fuese le hubiese mojado, pero no lo hizo; porque al abrir los ojos y enfocar su mirada vio a Sawamura, ahí estaba frente a él Sawamura. Sawamura con su sonrisa tan radiante y grande como la recordaba.

Seis años habían pasado, pero la sonrisa de Sawamura seguía haciendo que su enojo se marchara, que se sintiera mareado por la luz que le rodeaba y que sonriera de la misma forma tonta como el castaño frente a él lo hacía, aunque en menor medida. Miyuki estaba tan concentrado en su vista, que no prestaba atención a sus alrededores, ni mucho menos escuchaba que le nombraban ruidosamente, su vista era perfecta, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo miraba en persona, quería disfrutarlo. Por un rato siguió sonriendo a Sawamura, hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza, que le sacó de su concentración y le hizo recobrar un poco de sus sentidos, escuchando por fin su nombre de una voz que no era la de Sawamura, pero que igualmente le era familiar.

—¿Kuramochi? —dijo entre pausas.

—Deja de asustar al bartender y sí, quién más podría ser ¡imbécil!— Kuramochi le grito. Su enojo crecía más, todo ese tiempo Miyuki había estado sonriendo al pobre bartender, el cual miraba al peli-verde con disgusto. Empezó a moverlo y le ayudo a levantarse para que pudiese ponerse el abrigo, el tipo era pesado; dio un suspiro, por fin podría ir a dejarlo a su casa y regresar a la suya. Sin embargo, cuando Miyuki noto que este lo estaba ayudando para que se pudieran marchar del local y que ya se habían alejado un poco, puso resistencia y no dio un paso más.

—¡Espera! Sawamura, él esta ahí… —cuando Miyuki regreso su mirada hacia donde había estado sentado, y luego vio a la persona de pie frente a ese lugar, comprendió que había sido su imaginación, ya que no era posible que Sawamura estuviera ahí, él no estaría ahí…porque de todas formas Sawamura estaba, solo podría estar en…

—_Miyuki…ellos también son tus hijos._

_Sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos y por un momento incluso dejo de respirar, ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir Chris-sempai?, ¿Mis hijos?, ¿Soy padre?; fueron los primeros pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente confusa. Sin embargo, estos pensamientos desaparecieron en un instante, al llegar su mente al más importante de ellos, a la que debió ser su primera pregunta, a la respuesta que le ocasionaba pánico escuchar… Guardo silencio por un largo rato, porque por alguna extraña razón por la boca no le salía soni__d__o alguno, su cuerpo estaba rígido como roca y su corazón latía muy rápi__do. _

—_Chris-sempai eso es…_—_fue lo primero que manejo ha de decir._

—_Miyuki…Yo, yo pensé que ya sabias sobre ellos…_—_Chris bajo la mirada por un instante _—_Sawamura, él menciono que ya había escrito sobre los niños en muchas cartas _—_ notó como la mirada y voz de Chris tenían un tono de confusión en ellos, lo que aumento más su propia confusión y le creo una mayor preocupación por la respuesta que le daría a la pregunta, que aún no le podía hacer. Otro silencio les rodeó._

—_Chris-sempai _—_espero un momento antes de continuar_—_¿Dónde…dónde está Sawamura?_—_distinguió como su voz fue temblorosa y baja, sin parecer la suya; el nudo en su garganta seguía ahí, de hecho se hacía más grande, porque al hacer audible la pregunta su mente quedo en blanco y su corazón se detuvo por completo._

—_Sawamura…él, está en el hospital Miyuki._

* * *

><p>—¡Miyuki!<p>

—¡Miyuki bastardo! Ya llegamos a tu casa, dame la llave de la puerta—gritó Kuramochi en el oído del de gafas. Después de 45 minutos de viaje por fin podría dejar al borracho en su casa.

—…bolsillo…izquierdo…pantalón—fue lo que entendió el más pequeños de ambos.

Kuramochi abrió la puerta del apartamento, como pudo encontró el interruptor, lo presiono e ingresó al apartamento ahora iluminado en su pasillo principal; mientras caminaba por el lugar, buscando la habitación principal, notó como no había muchas cosas o muebles en el, lo cual le recordó que la persona que cargaba, tenía menos de una semana de regreso en Japón.

—¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? —preguntó en voz alta, al ver a Miyuki, que ahora ya se encontraba recostado, descansando en su cama —para que estés en tal estado—continúo, era la segunda vez que veía a susodicho de esa forma.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que de repente su teléfono sonó, sacándolo así de sus pensamientos de preocupación, con respecto a su amigo (lo cual nunca admitiría que paso por su mente), era el tono distintivo de esa persona, lo que hizo que su cara se volviera un poco pálida. ¡Rayos! Había despertado y notado su ausencia.

—Youchi—la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonada más apagada de lo normal —¿Dónde estás?—dijo después de un gran bostezo.

—Ryou-san! —el pánico en su tono voz hizo que Ryousuke riera bajo—¿Recuerdas a mi compañero de habitación en la universidad? –preguntó un poco más calmado.

—¿Miyuki-chan?

—Sí, ese mismo—. afirmó rápidamente, aunque, como nombraba Ryousuke a Miyuki le seguía resultando extraño - El muy tonto se ha emborrachado y me han llamado a mí para que lo trajese a su casa—explicó—.No quise despertarte por eso vine sin decirte —añadió con algo de nerviosismo.

—Está bien, ten cuidado de regreso—dijo Ryousuke después de unos segundos de pausa y entre bostezos, terminando así la llamada colgó.

Kuramochi luego de un gran suspiro guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo. Nuevamente dirigió la vista a la persona sobre la cama y notando como lucia, prosiguió a quitar los zapatos y buscar ropas limpias para el borracho, era increíble las molestias que le causaba; termino de arroparlo y justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse una mano lo detuvo de hacerlo.

—…gracias…—dijo una voz ronca

—Sigue durmiendo, tonto—respondió mientras se soltaba del agarre.

Otro día le preguntaría que le llevo a ese estado, pero por el momento se contentaba con tomar una foto para futuro chantaje.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Pues esto es como una explicación (o extra) para ColdestSnow<strong>

Eran las seis de la tarde en la residencia Sawamura, los gemelos estaban viendo un programa en la televisión, el famoso "Sazae-san", dándole así la oportunidad a Sawamura, de preparar la cena tranquilamente.

—¡Papi!—dijeron al mismo tiempo los pequeños, que ahora se aferraban a las piernas de Sawamura.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Sawamura mientras dejaba de cortar las verduras.

—¿Quién es mami?—preguntaron, nuevamente al mismo tiempo, mirando a su padre confusos.

Sawamura guardó silencio por un momento, ¿Cómo podría explicarles sin confundirlos?

—Pues verán —respondió entre risas nerviosas – !Miyuki Kazuya lo es!- dijo victoriosamente, levantando su mano hecha un puño a la altura de su rostro, pensando que había solucionado el problema.

Para su fortuna, la respuesta pareció satisfacer a los niños, pues gritaron un "Osh, osha…" al oírla mientras regresaban al ver el programa. Sin embargo, por la noche, mientras miraba un programa de vida salvaje, se detuvo a pensar muy detenidamente en la pregunta, era él quien había dado a luz a los pequeños y por lo tanto eso lo hacía a él la "mamá", claro, según las leyes de la selva y de los humanos.

Por la mañana arreglaría el nuevo malentendido.

"Sazae-san" no volvería a su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Consideraciones:**

**Los personajes de Diamond no ace/Daiya no ace/Ace of diamond/ダイヤのA ****y nombres afines referentes a la misma obra****, no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de Yuji Terajima (al cual le doy gracias por crearlos).**

**Esto es un m-preg.**

**Esto es un universo alterno UA (o semi UA), sin embargo, daré lo mejor para que no exista mucho ooc. **

* * *

><p>Había sido un día muy movido en el hospital, los casos de emergencias eran tantos que, aunque él no era de esa área, tuvo que ayudar para dar abasto y así poder atender a todos los pacientes. Se sentía más cansado de lo usual, estaba exhausto.<p>

Cuando al ajetreo se terminó y sus colegas ya no requerían de su ayuda, se dirigió a su oficina, tenía expedientes pendientes que revisar, el trabajo debía continuar. Al cruzar la esquina del pasillo en el que estaba su oficina, vio como uno de sus colegas estaba en frente de la puerta de esta, levantando su mano, a punto de golpearla.

—Yuki— lo llamó, antes de que golpeara la puerta.

—Chris, te estaba buscando —.respondió Yuki Tetsuya, qué al escuchar a su amigo, dirigió su mirada en la dirección de la voz de este.

—¿Es ese el expediente de Sawamura?—preguntó, pues al ahora estar en frente de su colega, pudo ver como este tenía un sobre de manila entre medio del brazo izquierdo, con el nombre del mencionado escrito sobre este. El motivo de su visita era claro.

—Sí, hoy fui a chequearlo —,respondió con su seriedad de siempre y mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos- aunque déjame decirte de antemano que no se han presentado avances en su condición—. Añadió mientras tomaba el sobre de entre su brazo y luego extendía su brazo derecho para dárselo a Chris.

—Lo entiendo…muchas gracias por traérmelo—. dijo Chris, mientras tomaba el sobre y le otorgaba a Yuki una sonrisa que pedía disculpa.

—No te preocupes, es mi deber ver por su salud — de hecho, para Yuki no era una molestia en absoluto, él se sentía mal por no poder ayudar más. Si sólo podía estar pendiente de su progreso por ser el encargado de esa área, lo haría. No era un problema—. Además, no es como si fuera un extraño para mí, en cambio, me gustaría poder hacer más por él —. Pues esto era verdad, Yuki consideraba que Sawamura era un buen muchacho y que lo que le había pasado era muy desafortunado.

—Gracias por tus palabras Yuki. Lamento las molestias —. fue lo que dijo Chris, entretanto tomaba el pasamano de la puerta de su oficina. El tono de su voz era muy triste.

Notando la tristeza en los ojos de su amigo y en su voz, Yuki quiso mostrarle su apoyo. Pero no estando seguro de que era lo mejor para decir o hacer, en una situación como esta, opto por lo que resultaba mejor para expresarse, mostrar su determinación. La determinación era un buen medio para ayudar a las personas, no estaba seguro de que forma exactamente, pero era algo natural para él. Sus ojos cafés se mostraban llenos de seguridad y confianza mientras hablaba

—Sawamura saldrá de esto. Yo sé que lo hará —. le aseguró mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. Esperaba poder a ver transmitido sus sentimientos. Sin más que decir se despidió y se marchó.

"Sólo es cuestión de esperar" murmuro Chris mientras entraba en su oficina, estaba agradecido por el apoyo por parte de su amigo.

Dentro de su oficina, Chris se dirigió a su escritorio, para así inspeccionar el contenido del sobre tranquilamente. Tomó asiento y procedió a abrir el sobre, quería darle un vistazo a la información en ese expediente. Comenzó a leer el informe y algunos recuerdos pasaron por su mente mientras lo hacía, ya que en realidad ese no era el expediente actual de Sawamura, en cambio, era el historial médico del anterior hospital al que había estado asistiendo, antes de que Chris pidiera que lo llevaran al hospital donde él trabajaba. Era información de suma importancia.

Los recuerdos llegaron conforme avanzaba cada vez más en el expediente.

Cuando Sawamura estaba alrededor del sexto mes de embarazo, fue diagnosticado con diabetes gestacional (1). Para sus allegados, y sobre todo para el propio Sawamura, la noticia fue como un baño con agua fría. Su salud apenas había mejorado, y sí a eso se le sumaba el hecho, de que el embarazo por si sólo era de alto riesgo, tanto para él como para los bebes; que padeciera de diabetes le complicaba más las cosas; aunque esta fuera una enfermedad que se podía controlar.

A partir de ese momento, y a lo largo de los meses que le quedaban de embarazo, Sawamura fue muy cuidadoso con lo que comía o hacía en su vida diaria. Se cercioraba de seguir las instrucciones del doctor al pie de la letra. Dormía mucho, se relajaba por completo, no se exaltaba viendo baseball en la televisión, dejo el exceso de dulces e incluso cumplió la orden de comer su odiado natto (2). Durante ese tiempo, Chris y todos los demás, se preguntaban si ese en verdad era el mismo chico ruidoso que conocían.

Para fortuna de todos, el trabajo duro y la dedicación, que realizó Sawamura en cuidar de su salud, fueron todo un éxito. Al final de su gran travesía (como él mismo en broma le decía), y pese a que se le había adelantado el parto, los bebes nacieron sanos, bonitos, llorones y sin complicaciones. Eran hermosos. Lo seguían siendo.

Hasta hace un mes, la diabetes gestacional sólo era un recuerdo de años atrás, una enfermedad pasajera en la vida de Sawamura Eijun. Así como lo fueron muchos resfriados.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que se enteró, que Sawamura fue ingresado al hospital de emergencia, por una condición específica, Chris recordó la enfermedad pasajera, y se dio cuenta que había pasado por alto un hecho muy importante.

En aquel entonces, poco después del parto, los síntomas de la diabetes desaparecieron y Sawamura gradualmente fue recuperando su salud. El hecho, o más bien, la estadística que Chris había olvidado, se relacionaban con lo que podía ser una posible secuela (3), a largo plazo, de la diabetes gestacional. Sí bien esta secuela no afectaba a todas las embarazadas, que habían padecido esa condición, una minoría podrían enfrentarse, en un lapso de cinco a diez años, a desarrollar diabetes de tipo II.

Sawamura fue un caso extraño y desarrollo diabetes tipo I.

Fue hospitalizado por que sufrió un coma diabético.

—Ring, ring —el sonido del teléfono fijo lo alejo de sus recuerdos, lo trajo nuevamente al presente.

—¿Sí? —. Contestó

—Takigawa-sensei disculpe la molestia — una voz femenina con una notable preocupación en su tono se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea - pero hay alguien que quiere verlo

Chris pensó que eso era extraño, si recordaba bien sus citas ya habían terminado por el día, además de que ya casi anochecía ¿Quién lo estaría buscando? Pensó que sí fuera porque nuevamente se necesitaba de su ayuda en la sala de emergencias, en ese caso hubiese escuchado su nombre por los altavoces, cosa que no había pasado - Podría preguntarle su nombre y el motivo de su visita por favor – respondió, la enfermera accedió y luego pudo escuchar como ella le transmitía el mensaje al visitante.

—Dice que su nombre es Miyuki Kazuya y que desea hablar con usted urgentemente —. fue lo que dijo la enfermera después de un momento.

—Oh…-se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de quién lo buscaba, pues habían pasado dos semanas desde que había ido a visitar a Miyuki —muy bien, dígale que en seguida bajo.

* * *

><p>El tiempo que se tardó en atender a Sawamura era lo que lo tenía en coma.<p>

* * *

><p>—¡Harucchi!—gritó un pequeño castaño, mientras se lanzaba sobre la espalda del pequeño de cabellos rosados.<p>

—Eiji-kun pesas, bájate por favor —. pidió amablemente el otro pequeño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Harucchi?—preguntó el castaño, cuando notó que su amigo sostenía una hoja de papel con un dibujo en ella.

—Estoy dibujando una cheetah —respondió en voz baja Kominnato Haruichi, con un leve sonrojo en su mejilla —Ryou-chan dice que papá era como una en sus días de bachillerato. Ryou-chan sonríe mucho al decir eso. Se lo daré para que sonría más –. dijo con determinación en sus palabras y con el sonrojo en su rostro extendido hasta las orejas.

—¡Oh! Mochi-san, ¡me gustaría poder verlo! —. exclamó el castaño.

—A mí también—una sonrisa pequeña se formó en el rostro del pequeño peli-rosa.

—¡Oh! Ahora que lo recuerdo- mientras hablaba, Eiji puso su puño derecho sobre la palma de su mano izquierda – mami nos dijo una vez que Miyuki Kazuya le recordaba a un tanuki, quizá debería hacerle un dibujo de eso.

—Es una buena idea—. Haruichi sonriendo le dijo.

—¡Entonces lo haré! —dijo Eiji.

El pequeño rápidamente dejo de apoyarse en su amigo y se fue a buscar una página y colores para su dibujo; cuando los encontró, corrió nuevamente y se posiciono al lado del peli-rosa para así comenzar con su arte. Tomo un color verde y luego sonrió, pues su mami siempre sonreía al hablar de Miyuki Kazuya y por eso pensó que era seguro que su mami iba a sonreír a montones al ver lo que le había hecho. ¡Sawamura Eiji era genial!

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba por empezar el dibujo, justo antes de hacer un línea con el color tomado, se dio cuenta de algo —¡Harucchi! No sé cómo es un tanuki (4) —gritó con pánico y a pesar de que estaba a la par de su amigo.

—Eiji-kun…la verdad es que yo tampoco sé cómo son—admitió Haruichi, que se tocaba su oreja izquierda, pues le habían dolido los tímpanos por el grito de su amigo -. Puedes preguntarle al profesor, él fue el que me mostró como hacer una cheetah – le sugirió, ya que recordó que él tampoco sabía cómo hacer un cheetah en un principio.

—¡Oh! Buena idea Harucchi, lo iré a buscar—. el castaño emocionado volvió a gritar y corrió hacia donde estaba su maestro.

Dicho maestro era Todoroki Raichi. Joven adulto de cabello negro corto, de un poco más de un metro setenta de altura y cuyo rasgo físico más distintivo, era una cicatriz en forma de "x" en su mejilla izquierda. La opinión general de él, era muy buena, ya que aunque en ocasiones es algo torpe, siempre hacia lo mejor que podía, cumplía muy bien con su trabajo y le agradaba muchos a los niños. Todoroki-sensei era muy querido por quienes lo conocían.

A pesar de eso, Todoroki Raichi tenía un pequeño problema según sus compañeros de trabajo y algunos padres de familia. Ese problema era su forma de vestir en el trabajo, dado que esta era muy llamativa. Una muestra clara de eso era esta ocasión, en la cual vestía una camisa amarilla de manga-corta con pequeñas estrellas en ella, pantalones verdes con estampado de fresas y un delantal celeste con estampado de bananas. Sí bien este no era un problema en todo el sentido de la palabra, a veces sus prendas dejaban muchos sorprendidos y ya se había registrado más de un incidente, el caso de Narumiya Mei fue muy conocido.

Al contrario de la creencia popular que Raichi no tenía sentido de la moda o que lo había heredado de su padre, el director de la guardería "Caballo negro Yakushi"; el verdadero motivo de su extravagante forma de vestir, en el trabajo solamente, eran sus alumnos. Él vestía de esa forma para que sus alumnos fuesen capaces de reconocerlo fácilmente en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento que necesitasen de su ayuda, consideraba que ya que los niños a esa edad siempre gustaban de las cosas llamativas y coloridas, si él tenía algo de eso consigo todo sería más fácil para ellos.

—Sensei—lo llamo Eiji al estar a la par de él, y mientras jalaba con sus pequeñas manos de su pantalón - ¿Cómo es un Tanuki?, ¿Sabe sensei cómo hacer uno?- cuestionó.

—¡Kahahaha!, ¡Kahahaha! por supuesto que lo sé, no te preocupes yo te lo diré Ei-chan—. rió-hablo nerviosamente, pues la verdad estaba algo confundido sobre la apariencia de esos animales ¿Era un mapache que parecía perro? O ¿Era un perro que parecía mapache? ¿Cuál de las dos opciones era? Todo eso era muy confuso.

Para su alivio, el timbre señalando el final del día sonó, la hora de irse a casa había llegado. Debía ayudar preparar a los niños para que se marchasen.

—¿Qué tal si te enseño el lunes? El lunes podremos hacer muchos, muchos, pero muchos tanukis-le dijo, pues noto como la expresión del pequeño era triste al darse cuenta que ya era hora de irse –. Por ahora ve a arreglar tus cosas para ir a casa.

—¡Osh, osh, osha…!—aunque dudo por un momento, el pequeño sabía que su maestro cumpliría con su palabra, por eso, mientras se marchaba a arreglar sus cosas, continuaba celebrando.

Eiji llego nuevamente al lado de Haruichi, el cual ya se encontraba arreglando su pertenecías. Procedieron ambos a ordenar sus cosas y durante el tiempo en que preparaban para irse, le contó sobre como tendría que esperar hasta el lunes para hacer un tanuki y sobre como quería que ya fuese lunes. Ya se encontraban en la entrada principal, junto con los demás niños, cuando Haruichi asustado noto que faltaba algo o más bien alguien.

—Eiji-kun, ¿Dónde está Seiji-kun? —preguntó, puesto que ya había pasado un rato desde que había visto u oído al gemelo mayor, lo cual era preocupante, pues recordaba que había visto a ambos por la mañana. Haruichi se preocupó más cuando observó que Satoru-kun tampoco estaba ahí.

—¡Oh! Sei-cchi está durmiendo con Sato-cchi bajo el árbol—.dijo mientras le señalaba afuera, donde dos pequeñas figuras descansaban bajo un árbol de cerezo-. ¿Voy a despertarlos?

—Sí, deberías ir a hacerlo, ya es hora de irnos —.respondió Haruichi, luego de que un gran suspiro de alivio escapara de su boca. Eiji-kun es muy relajado, pensó.

Siguiendo las órdenes, el pequeño castaño fue corriendo a despertar al par de dormilones. Despertarlos le costó un poco, sobre todo con Sato-cchi quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormido, tuvo que repetir diez veces "Un oso polar, un oso polar" para que el pequeño abriera los ojos. Seiji, en cambio, era un poco más fácil de alejar del mundo de los sueños, ya que por el hecho de ser su hermano sabia la forma más efectiva de despertarlo "Chris-sama trae helado, Chris-sama trae helado" decir eso dos veces bastaba para despertarlo de un brinco, nunca le fallaba ¡Sawamura Eiji era genial!

La guardería fue quedando en silencio paulatinamente. Poco a poco los niños se fueron marchando tomados de las manos con sus padres. Cuando ya eran un poco más de las cinco treinta de la tarde, solo Todoroki-sensei y cuatro niños de su clase quedaban en el recinto, los cinco esperaban, sentados frente a la entrada principal.

—Haru-chan, tu papá dijo que vendría un poco tarde, así que no te preocupes ¿Vale? —le aseguro, pues el peli-rosa miraba fijamente la entrada desde hace un buen rato.

—Sato-chan ¿Qué paso con tu hermano?— era extraño que su hermano todavía no lo hubiese ido a recoger, por lo general era puntual.

—Kou-nii vendrá…después del club —dijo el pequeño, antes de volverse a quedar dormido.

Conociendo las situación de dos de los pequeños, a Todoroki-sensei sólo le quedaba preguntar al par restante. Pero desde un mes atrás, este momento siempre era el peor, sobre todo para los pequeños.

-¿Saben quién vendrá por ustedes hoy? – preguntó a los gemelos, pero ambos pequeños que parecían más deprimidos de lo usual a ese momento, negaron con su cabeza.

—¡Kahahaha! No se preocupen, llamare a Takigawa-san para preguntar quién vendrá—. Raichi se levanto y procedió a caminar hacia el teléfono, se alegró un poco al ver que a la mención de Chris los pequeños se animaron un poco.

Justo cuando estaba por marcar el número de Chris, el timbre de la entrada principal y una figura parada en frente de la guardería, lo detuvieron.

—¡Abuelo!—gritaron ambos pequeños, al ver al adulto que se encontraba a la entrada de la guardería.

Al oír que lo llamaban, Miyuki Kazuki saludo a sus nietos.

Se le había hecho un poco tarde pero ya era hora de llevarlos a casa.

**Aclaraciones:**

**Diabetes gestacional (1**): Esta condición en verdad existe, de hecho, citando fuentes: Todas las mujeres embarazadas deben recibir una prueba oral de tolerancia a la glucosa entre las semanas 24 y 28 del embarazo para detectar la afección. Las mujeres que tengan factores de riesgo para este tipo de diabetes pueden hacerse este examen más temprano en el embarazo.

**Natto(2):** Es oficial que Sawamura odia el natto, creo que una guía oficial lo dice (yo lo leí en tumblr). Este es fuente de muchas vitaminas y es muy bueno para el cuerpo (internet lo dice…).

**(3)** Esta secuela es verdadera también, según mi pequeña investigación las mujeres que sufrieron de diabetes gestacional si pueden desarrollar diabetes tipo II en un futuro algo cercano, aunque en pocos casos. Lo más común que sucede a aquellas que la padecieron es que también se vean afectadas nuevamente por esta condición en embarazos próximos. Otra secuela (si la madre no se cuida adecuadamente) es que los bebes nazcan con algún padecimiento mayor.

**Tanuki (4):** He visto que las fans japonesas (pixiv) cuando dibujan a los personajes en representación de animales (Sawamura es un perro, Haruichi un conejo, Kuramochi una cheetah) a Miyuki lo hacen como un tanuki que según leí es básicamente un "perro mapache" pues es un descendientes de los perros pero con la apariencia de un mapache. Al leer más entendí un poco mejor por qué se le asociaba a este animal, resulta ser que los tanuki pueden ser "picaros, traviesos, tienen muchas mascaras pero a la vez son inocentes y distraídos".

**Caballo negro ("Dark horse" en inglés**) El equipo de Yakushi es llamado así en el manga, debido al hecho de que ha a pesar de que ha vencido a buenas escuelas, es relativamente nuevo en el ámbito del baseball escolar (según entendí).

PD: Por motivos de trama (tal vez drama) Sawamura tendrá diabetes tipo I, aunque según sé solo puede dar del tipo II. Aunque pensare mejor esto.

PD2: Es una guardería porque creí que era lo más ideal para Sawamura. Además parece ser, según otra pequeña investigación que he realizado, no hay mucha diferencia entre estas y un kindergarten en Japón ya que la mayor parte del tiempo los niños se la pasan jugando, la educación preescolar no es obligatoria y lo principal es que sirve para socializar.

PD3: No se sabe cómo se llama el padre de Miyuki, yo he optado por Kazuki.

PD4: Chris-sempai es pediatra.

PD5: Lamento la tardanza, tenía una prueba pendiente así que estuve estudiando la mitad del mes pasado. La otra mitad del mes he estado vigilada constantemente, así que no daba chance de escribir a gusto.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
